1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus having an automatic eject mechanism which is capable of loading a tape pack by a relatively light operating force and yet capable of effecting an eject operation by a relatively simple structure without applying an excessive load onto a motor and further relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus having a lever operating mechanism which is capable of being arranged within a small space, providing a desired stroke, assuring a uniform efficiency irrespectively of the position and capable of forming desired operational relations according to necessity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various mechanisms for carrying out automatic ejection. Most of these mechanisms employ resilient members such as springs for automatically carrying out an ejecting operation. An ejecting energy is stored by the resilient member at the time of loading of a tape pack and discharged for ejection. These mechanisms, however, require storing of the ejecting energy at the time of tape pack loading so that the load applied during the tape pack loading is very high. This is not desirable especially for a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus adapted for a cassette type tape pack (hereinafter referred to as "cassette") in that the loading of the cassette cannot always be effected smoothly because the cassette is small and thin. In the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it is also necessary, to establish locking of a recording/reproducing mode when the cassette is loaded into a recording/reproducing position, against such a strong ejecting force. Therefore, a locking mechanism should have a considerably strong force as well as a considerable strength. The mechanism should therefore be large and heavy. By these reasons, employment of a motor has been proposed. In this case, however, a cam member for operating the motor should be large to obtain a necessary operating stroke. Thus, there is a disadvantage in space efficiency.
On the other hand, the known magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus has operating levers or links which are generally adapted to be rotated for operation. The stroke is determined depending on the length of a link arm and therefore the link should be large when a long operating stroke is required, but the link cannot be so small because of the operation efficiency even where the stroke may be short. Thus, it has been difficult to obtain a desired lever operating mechanism adapted for various conditions and requirements and enhancing the efficiency.